The Exalt, The Avatars, The Traveler and the Assassin
by Flipkicks
Summary: What if the twin's weren't the twin's the only ones to appear, what if a boy, who's lineage traces back to the time of Marth? Will he play the downfall of Chrom and his friends or will he be their savior? Based on Nintendo's Fire Emblem: Awakening, rated mature for violence, language and some sexual content (maybe).


**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and I bring a new story for Fire Emblem Awakening called The Exalt, The Travler, The Avatars and the Assassin. The story will be the same as the story from the game and will feature the DLC chapters later in the story. I do not own Fire Emblem as the series belongs to Nintendo.**

**Note: This isn't a crossover with Assassin's Creed, some of the character's will play a 'historic' impact on some characters.**

OC Character

Ezio: A teenager who came from an unknown world, recalls nothing from his life on his other world. His appearance resembles greatly from one of the ancient heroes that helped the hero king Marth. Has a unusual tribal based of the Assassin's logo on his right forearm. Outfit based out of Lucina's and Chrom's outfit but with a white and red look.

* * *

**Fate**

January 21st, Southtown Forest

A group of 3 people are doing their patrol around the town of a peaceful community couple miles away from Ylisse. A man about 19 years old with Azure hair and the mark of Naga on his right shoulder. He was carrying a blade that is sacred to his family, The Falchion. Accompanying the man was his little sister Lissa and a childhood friend Frederick.

"Hey Chrom, are we almost there?" Lissa asks her brother.

"We're close by. Just up this hill and we are there." Chrom pointed at the hill.

"We better be." She pouted as the three walked a bit further. They walked about 10 minutes until Frederick saw 2 people on the ground.

"Milord, there's 2 civilians by the large tree." Frederick pointed at the two hooded people.

"Come on, let's see if they are alright." They nodded and hurried to see them. As they approached them, Chrom noticed one was male and the other was female in the same attire.

"Hey Chrom, you know what are we suppose to do something?" Lissa curiously asks her brother.

"What do you propose we do?" Chrom said as the two individuals began to wake up.

"I don't know." Lissa admitted.

"Glad to see you both are alright." Chrom smiled.

"Hey there." Lissa greeted.

"You know that there are better places to take a nap you know. Here." Chrom offered a hand as the male took it and the female taking Lissa's hand. "You both alright?" Chrom asks them.

"Yeah...Thank's Chrom." The female said.

"So you both know who I am?" Chrom curiously asks her.

"Actually...it just came to me." The female admitted.

"Well...that's a bit curious. Well since you both know my name, what are your name?" Chrom asks them.

"Actually uh Chrom, the thing is...we don't remember." The male said.

"You both don't know your own name?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Hey I heard of this! They call it 'Amnesia'!" Lissa yelled.

"So what do you propose we do Milord?" Frederick asks his friend.

"Well, we can't leave them here alone and confuse of the world. It would be bad in the name of the Shepherds." Chrom scratches his head.

"Well if you say so Milord but to exercise caution. We don't know if we would be in a trap of sorts." Frederick kept his eyes on the two.

"Let's take them back to the town, maybe we'll get some answers." Chrom crosses his arms together.

"Hey don't we get a say in this?" The female asks.

"Be a peace miss. We aren't here to harm you both. We just want to see if you guys remember anything." Chrom admitted to them.

"Chrom, another civilian by that tree over there?" Lissa pointed at the tree west of them and they go see the young lad. Frederick noticed the young lad had a unusual mark on his entire left arm with a sigil he vaguely remembers and steadily tightens his grip on his lance. "Hey Chrom, didn't we see this mark before?" Lissa asks her brother.

"I think so, you think he's dangerous?" Chrom said.

"I don't think so." Lissa said as she walked towards the young lad who appears to be 16 years old. "Are you ok?" She asks as she pokes the teen.

"..."

"Hey, come on. Wake up." Lissa sounded impatient as she shook the boy.

"Um...Milady I think it could be best if you don't shake the boy." Frederick pulled her away from the boy.

"But is he dead or something?" Lissa begins to argue with him, Chrom and the two hooded fellows sweat dropped as they see them bicker.

"Should we stop them?" The male asks Chrom quietly.

"Let them be. They sometimes get into arguments like this." Chrom lets out a big sigh as he walks over to the boy. "You ok young man?" He kneels to see if he was dead or alive.

"..." The boy then begins to move around, getting up after facing down on the ground. "W-where am I?" He rubs his eyes to clear his vision.

'So...we have 3 people who were unconscious, probably a brother and sister with the two next to me and an unknown male who appears to be younger then me but probably is a year older then Lissa.' Chrom continues to think as he examines the boy standing up now. "You don't know where you are?" He asks the boy.

"I-I don't recall anything, I don't even know where I am." The boy tries to remember anything but he doesn't.

"I see...well looks like we have more company for the time being." Chrom scratches his chin as they heard a large explosion.

"Milord! The Town!" Frederick pointed to Southtown.

"Looks like we have to ask the questions later, come on." Chrom said as they all head towards the burning town.

* * *

SouthTown

The civilians of SouthTown had managed to evacuated while some of the civilian were got in the crossfire and died. As Chrom and co. made it to the town, they spotted some of the barbarians in the town square.

"Frederick, look ahead of there's any of these barbarians nearby." Chrom ordered

"At once Sire." Frederick rode off towards the church while Chrom and the others take care of market place.

"You guys know how to wield a blade or tome?" Chrom asks the three of them, he notices the female with a tome in her hand and the males carrying swords. "Well, this is gonna be training day of sorts with you guys." Chrom takes out his Falchion and rushes towards the market place.

"Chrom wait up!" Lissa runs towards her brother. The three of them decided to act quickly and followed them to the market place.

"Lissa wait!" The boy took out his sword and blocks the axe from the barbarian. "Don't...touch...her!" The boy's eyes changed differently as he repelled the attack and stabbed the man on his stomach. Lissa was stunned to see a boy, who she just met, killed a barbarian just to protect her. "You ok Lissa?" He shakes her a bit to see if she was paying attention.

"Y-y-yeah...thanks." She said as the boy offered his hand to her and she accepted it.

"Come on...let's get the others." He said as they looked out for the others.

* * *

With the others

The siblings were walking in the town, hoping to find Chrom but they ran into more Barbarians. They readied their axes and slowly walked towards the siblings. "Robin get back." The brother said as he takes out his sword.

"But..." She tries to say something but her brother was already walking towards the barbarians.

"You got a death wish pretty boy?" The barbarian on his left mocked him but he just ignored him and with a snap of his fingers, his body was enveloped with a pinkish flame.

"Ignis..." He muttered as the flames went down towards the tip of his blade.

"Die!" They charged at him but he didn't move one bit. He cuts them in half without hesitation, giving their corpses a blank stare without realizing it.

"D-D-Dante?" Robin mutters as she walks up to him, hoping he was alright. "Dante?" She shakes him up a bit before he realizes the situation.

"Wh-wh-what happen?" He looks around and sees his sister right behind him. "Robin?" He asks her.

"You were staring at them before he sliced them in half, then you just gave them a blank stare. You alright?" She explains as she looks at her tome.

"Y-yeah, I didn't realize it until now. Come on, let's go find Chrom and the others. I think they'll be there at the town's Church." He explains and they soon head towards the church.

* * *

Chrom and Frederick

"You think it was wise of us to head towards the church without the others Fred?" Chrom asks his friend.

"Well hard to say Milord, I still suspect the boy with the tattoo or mark of sorts. I can tell the siblings have something hidden within them so I think they'll be a help." Frederick says what he had thought earlier.

"I see. Well maybe I should had brought them along. But anyway, let's get this over with." Chrom takes out his Falchion out and Frederick follows him towards the church.

"Yes Milord." He said as they continue to examine for more of these barbarians.

"God Damnit! Where are the fucking others!" yelled fro who appears to be the leader of the group.

"Milord, Look." Frederick pointed the man with the scar on the right side of his face.

"I don't care if they are late, get their asses back here!" He ordered at the injured man.

"But sir..." He tries to reason with him but his head was cut off of his head.

'WEAK!" He was disgusted with these weaklings he called them his soldiers.

"Enough!" Chrom charged at him as he was about to slash him.

"So your the one who was killing my men!" He started to push Chrom back but Chrom stood his ground.

"You killed innocent lives and you killed your men for what Purpose!?" Chrom was pissed as he felt it was time to end this. "Now I'm angry!" Chrom disarms him and slices him in half, Frederick was a little surprise at his friend. The twins, along with the boy and Lissa see them and they rush over to them.

"Chrom!" Lissa yelled so they have his attention.

"Lissa." Chrom smiled as he sees his sister is alright and whips the blood off of his sword but unknown to them couple of the barbarians were lurking from the gargoyle and under the bridge.

"DIE!" Both of them said as Robin took out her lightning tome and Frederick drew out his lance. Robin quickly looked at the pages and shot out lightning out of her hands, killing the man from the gargoyles while Frederick lightly kicked his horse and quickly speared the bastard in the stomach.

"Well...this was a interesting day." The boy said as they all gathered by the church.

"Yeah I'll say." Dante scratched the back of his head.

"So who are you anyway?" Lissa asks the boy.

"Like I said, I don't remember." The boy said.

"He reminds me of a legendary hero who helped my ancestor Marth back then." Chrom added.

"Really?" The boy raised his eyebrow.

"Yes. His name was Ezio, one of the men who helped slay the fell dragon Grima thousands of years ago. He was one of the men who created a organization to help the people of Ylisse and is considered to be a great friend in our history." Chrom gave a quick history lesson about his kingdom and their people.

"So should I go by Ezio then?" He asks.

"If you want. We can call you a different name if you want." Frederick said.

"I think it'll be fine." Ezio smiled as he now has a name.

"Well why don't we head back to Ylisse, I'm sure Ezio, and the twins would like to see some of the books in the library." Lissa quickly smiled.

"We remember our names Lissa. My name is Dante and my sister's name is Robin." He introduced the both of them.

"You guys up for a trip to the Kingdom?" Chrom said as they nodded and left to Ylisse.

End of Chapter

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the chapter, I'll start to write more chapters for this story and do plan on having the present people (Chrom, etc) have kids and probably have a poll to see which couple should get together but who knows. leave a review, and a favorite please.**

**Dante:**

Build: 1

Face: 4

Hair: 5

Hair Color: 9

Voice: 1

**Robin**

Build: 1

Face: 4

Hair: 4

Hair Color: 10

Voice: 3

**Ezio**

Facial appearance based on Ike with a scar on his right side of his lips.

Tribal Assassin's Creed Tattoo on right forearm.

Hair Color: 4

Grey eyes


End file.
